Untitled
by DA KLOWN
Summary: The return of Mad Jack. Everyone wanted him to return with a possible Slash plot..., and so, here ya go. My very first fic. So constructive critiscm is appreciated. Flames are not constructive critiscm.
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled: Chapter 1**

**By: DA KLOWN**

**Disclaimer**: Alas, Jack is not mine. He belongs to the Almighty Collective Ominous Cloud that is Cartoon Network. When it rains, it rains hypnotic, disturbingly large leeches that suck out all knowledge of any previously viewed show/network, and regurgitates all that was, is, and will be, the Cartoon Network Empire into your brain. And he belongs to that Gennedy Tartakovsky guy.  
**Author's Note**: This is my fist fic. EVER. I have read fics since the third grade, but never actually written one. SO if it's that terrible, do send some constructive criticism. Reviews are very welcome. I've had this idea forever, but was too afraid, and procrastinated too much to ever get around to writing it. Hopefully, I won't screw this up.  
**Summary**: Everyone has spoken of Mad Jack's return in fanfiction, but no one has actually _written _one. I got tired of waiting dammit. This takes place a few months after Jack had his first encounter with Mad Jack, and he is recalling this memory with the Scotsman.. This was supposed to be a one shot, but I got carried away with trying to set the story up. More chapters later…with possible Yaoi/slash. Enjoy.  
**Japanese terms/phrases**:Itai- It's basically how they say "Ow" in Japanese. Why they need four letters, I'm not sure.

"A doppelganger."

"…A whut now?" The Scotsman gave Jack a curious look, setting his empty mug on the bar counter.

Jack didn't look up, his eyes shielded by the straw hat, were fixed on his fingers, which were a toying with an empty shot glass that had been absently left on the counter. "A doppelganger. Simply put, it is an evil twin. The dark side of one's self, personified. Aku was kind enough give me one that day, when it seemed as if the world was out to get me. "

The Scotsman smirked. "Aye, but the world _is_ out ta get ya laddie." He waved the bartender over to refill his mug. At this comment, Jack flashed an irritated look. The Scotsman's smirk faded, and he turned back to his mug, taking a sip to avoid Jack's gaze from boring a hole through his skull. After a few gulps, he stared back at Jack, who now had his head in his hand, massaging his temples. The Scotsman stared at him for a few minutes. After a moment, he spoke up. "So…this doppelganger 'a yours…How did he get there? Was he here ta take over your identity or somethin'? Why then?" Jack looked up, but not at the Scotsman. Instead, he simply stared at the mirrored wall behind the counter.

"He came when I had flown into a rage." Then he looked puzzled. "I had never been filled with such anger before…ever. I just…I could not take it. I know it does not appear like much to be mad about. It happens, I understand. But, you should have seen them…they came, one after another...not stopping. It was like they all knew exactly where I was, at what time. I just…I could not take it…" He closed his eyes, putting a hand to his forehead again. He felt another migraine coming on. He had never had one of these before either, but they seemed to frequent as of late.

The Scotsman listened, casually sipping his beer. "Well…ya beat 'em, right? I mean, ya shoulda felt satisfied aftur all that, now." He glanced at Jack. "Are you all right? Ya look like ya just been clubbed in the back 'a yur head."

For the first time, Jack looked up and met his gaze. "It is just a headache. I will be fine, I assure you. And yes, I did feel satisfied, until…" Jack trailed off.

The Scotsman leaned in slightly, anticipating the samurai's answer. "Until…?" Jack's gaze turned away from the Scotsman, and he muttered his reply, hoping the Scotsman wouldn't hear him, but he did, and his head fell on the counter in a fit of hysterics. "YUR SHOE BROKE! Is that all! Your 'doppelganger' appeared because yur SHOE BROKE!" he said between the cackles. Although he couldn't see it, Jack's face flushed red.

"It was not just that! I just became so infuriated! I could not stand it any longer! I picked it up, and threw it at one of those signs with my picture on it. I turned my back for one minute, and then there was this flash, and when I turned around, HE was there." Jack turned back to the Scotsman, whom was wiping the tears away from his eyes. He quickly straightened up when Jack flashed his obsidian gaze again. "You should have seen him. He was just…standing there. With this smug grin on his face. At first I did not understand, and then he explained who he was, and why he had come. And that just angered me further! I started to attack him, and we began to fight. It seemed like I would never defeat him, and I became so frustrated, and full of rage, my head felt like it would just…Agh!" Jack threw his hat off his head, tossing it across the room and gathering a few puzzled glances from the other patrons in the process. He clasped his head, and began breathing heavily. "Ahhh…itai…itaiii…Arrrrrgh!"

"Whoa…are you alright laddie? Calm down." He reached over to put a hand on his shoulder. Jack swatted at him.

"I am fine…I just…" he took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I did defeat him though. And then he disappeared as quickly as he had come. And everything was bearable for a while. But…"

The Scotsman gave him a look of reassurance. "Well, hey it's no big deal, right? If he's gone, you don't have anything to worry about. You're rid of him! Move on." He chugged the rest of his beer, and smiled at Jack, beer froth in his mustache and beard. Jack looked at him, with an exhausted look, one that conveyed feelings of frustration, bewilderment, and misery all at once. And when he spoke, his voice was weak, and thin.

"That…that is just it. He…he is gone, and I know that. But if that is the reality…" his voice became that of a child, confused and misunderstood. His eyes fixed on the shot glass still in front of him. "…Why do I still hear him? Why do I see him? Why is he still here?" The Scotsman's beer clad grin started to fade as Jack spoke. "If what you say is true, he should be gone. He should not be talking to me anymore. He should not be trailing one step behind me, when I walk alone at night. He should not be lying there next to me, breathing down my neck as I sleep…why…what does he want from me…?" Jack stared back at him with a look of vulnerability, and helplessness in his eyes.

At this the Scotsman didn't know what to say. He simply stared at him. He searched for an answer, he wanted to say something, anything to comfort him, but all that came out was, "I…I don't…" When Jack didn't get an answer out of him, his eyes fell to the ground. He whirled around in his stool, walked over to his hat that lay on the floor. He picked it up, put it on, and trodded out the sliding doors without a word. Leaving the Scotsman, just as bewildered and lost.

And that's all! Wheeeeee! I'm glad the way this turned out…the ending wasn't forced like I thought it was going to be, and it's ending is vague, but gives enough closure for it to be a one-shot if no one reviews it D. So, yeah! Please review everyone! The reviews will determine whether I continue to feed this twisted abomination I hath created. Oh, and if you can, I need a title. That's usually the last thing I do, but I couldn't think of one… .

Anyway…Later happy people! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled: Chapter 2

By: DA KLOWN

**Disclaimer**: Once again, Samurai Jack is not mine. Samurai Jack belongs to the Mass of cynical, vindictive, trolls that live in the mystical, musical, fantastical, Smurfin' fabulous Mushroom village that is Cartoon Network. The scheming leader of the trolls being Gennedy Tartakovsky.  
**Author's note**: If you are reading this, that means that this abomination I hath created has made it though to chapter 2 (son of a gun. That rhymed.), and that YOU LIKED IT! YOU REALLY LIKED IT! Oh how happy and loved it makes me feel to know that there are minds out there as sick and twisted as mine. It gives me a nauseatingly warm, fuzzy feeling.  
**Summary**: Mad Jack finally enters the picture. Beware readers, there may be some OOC-ness some Jack-getting-hurted-ness…and Slash. Or not. I just write these on a whim. Anyway…onto chapter 2 (It doesn't stop…oO;;)!  
Everythingunderlined is Mad Jack, and he will be referred to as just "_Jack_" :Will and Grace jazz hands:  
Ai shiteru- "I love you." I'm pretty sure. If that's wrong, stone me.

"Well, that certainly did not help me any…"

Jack plodded along the dirt path,clasping histhrobbing head.

"Arrghhh…stop it, stop it, stop it..."

"Stop what?" Jack nearly jumped out of his gi, and visibly paled, becoming almost as white as the moon that lit the road in front of him. The voice was just like his, only a little lower, and with a coarse feel, and the words came with a mocking tone, cold as ice. His heart skipped a beat, and his breaths short and terse."Heh. You're real easy to scare, you know that?_"_ Jack said not a word, still trying to catch his breath.

"So," Jack **(A/N- its MAD JACK:crowd cheers profusely: )** emerged from the shadows of the forest, making his way in front of Jack so that they were almost toe to toe."May I ask who that was you were talking to?" Jack narrowed his eyes at him, studying him with an obsidian glare. This Jack was usually never this calm, or this pleasant. The Jack he was used to was loud. Brash, Impatient. And prone to acts of violence if you even did so much as stare at him for too long. _He is up to something…what is he hiding... _Jack's "appearances" were becoming fairly routine. He'd appear, find something to yell at him about, whether it be how alone Jack was, and no one was there to comfort him, help him, stand by him. And how it will always be that way, or how he was never going to get rid of him, how it was HE who was in control, not Jack; and if Jack said something back, anything, he would unsheathe his sword, and proceed to slash and/or smack him around for an hour or two. Jack would lose consciousness, and reawaken hours, sometimes a day or two later without so much as a scratch or bruise on him, but an immense headache as a reminder.

And worse, it seemed that he was gaining some height on him. It started out slight; a half-inch or so.But he grew bigger with every appearance, and was now approximately four to five inches taller. How that was possible Jack still didn't understand, but that was the last thing that was on his mind as he opened his mouth to speak. His words came deadly calm.

"What do you want? We have been through this countless times. You don't exist, and because you don't exist you can no longer show your face. I should not see you, or hear you. Now please, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the next town by morning." Jack made an attempt to step around him, butthe figuresimply side-stepped in front of him. He tried to go around the other way, but hemerely side-stepped again. Aftera few more moments of this little game, Jack met the other man's gaze. He opened his mouth to say something, whenJack leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching.

"Heh. You're trying real hard. Aren't you?"

Jack kept his cool. "Trying hard to what, If you do not mind my asking."

"Convince yourself that I don't exist."

Jack found himself getting uncomfortable with the lack of space in between them, but he didn't show it. "You don't. And I'm not _trying_ to convince myself, I already have." Jack gave a look of mock-surprise and then grinned **(A/N- that oh-so-sexy grin…)**.

"Have you now? So, you're saying that you already have convinced yourself? If that is so, how is it that you can hear a conversation like this?" Jack opened his mouth to speak, but his dopplegangercontinued on. "And see me standing here in front of you?" Jack'scheeks, as well as the rest of his body,began to become really warm. He nonchalantly moved his hand to his sword, ready to attack if necessary.Jackdetected this slight shift in movement.A little puzzled at first, but then he smirked, andmade his final move. "So if I'm not real, tell me…" His hands grabbedJack's before it could reach thehilt, andheslowly snaked it behind his back, so that Jack's forearm was behind him, withblack and redgi sleevenow slinkedaround his waist. Jack froze, and his eyes widened. "You don't feel this? You don't think this is real? You think of it as dream...? A nightmare?" he yanked him closer. "My body against yours…"

Jack looked at him with a fearful, almost panicked look in his eyes. He gulped and managed to utter softly, "Stop it."

"You don't feel my hand…" Jack slid his free hand up Jack's side to his face, caressing his skin, running fingers across his shivering lips **(A/N- Keep in mind this is my first fic. Ever. >>;;I'm reading this, and I'm thinking "I had no Idea I was capable of this…oO").**

Jack's throat was growing tight, and his voice began to waver. "Stop…please…"He was loving every minute of it. He leaned in so that their lips were but a few centimeters apart.

"You don't feel my hand…" _Please don't…please don't…please don't… _"…clenched around your neck?" _What?_

"AUGH-gasp"within seconds, his calm demeanor,quiet voice, and lustful grin had vanished, and hishand had moved from his face to his neck and was now crushing it like an empty can.

"**You don't think I'm real, do you? Well you listen here you shit, I AM real. I AM in control." **he pinned Jack against a nearby tree still clasping his neck**. "I am not apart of you, YOU are apart of ME. And as long as I am here, you have no say in what you do, or where you go. You may think I'm gone, but I assure you,"** he squeezed on every word. **"The LONGERyou thinkI'm 'gone', the more PAIN and SUFFERING, you will feel, you know why!**" He dropped Jack at his feet, gasping and coughing**."Because no matter where you go, I'll still be there. I'm above you, below you, behind you, watching. Watching as you take your hits, watching as you toss and turn at night. And as long as I'm here, that little migrane of yours isn't going away. After all..."** his voice softened to a mockingly calm tone, "**Your pain is my pleasure. **(A/N: oh my GOD...that's so...CHEEESY...)**.Oh and for good measure…"** He reached down, and cupped Jack's face in his hand, and flashed his signature grin before kissing him forcibly, coldly. He had caught him off guard, so all he could do was shut his eyes tightly, and wait until Jack's mouth left his. Once it did, Jack grinned at him, and hissed, **"Ai shiteru."** then left him at the foot of the tree in a fit of bewiderment and frustration.

Before he even had time to registed what had been done to him, there came an onset of blindness, and he began to slip in and out of consciousness.Before he knew it,his body slumped against the trunk of the tree, his armsfell limp at his sides,andthe last thing he heard wasthe sweet lullaby of the rain ashe faded to black.

Well, dammit if that ending wasn't forced. Review. Constructive Criticism isn't welcomed…it's NEEDED. D

Later HAPPY people. Read and review. Please. I beg of you::cries:


End file.
